TV Night
by RedBeautySkimmonsFTW
Summary: Skye and Jemma spend the night on the couch watching television...


"You do realize this program is riddled with historical inaccuracies."

Skye released an exasperated sigh and playfully rolled her eyes. "Jemma, you promised." she reminded, keeping her focus on the television.

Jemma pressed her lips together, doing her best to keep her mouth shut. She shifted her position on the couch, pressing her body closer against her girlfriends. Skye turned her head slightly, her smirk broadening as she watched Jemma open and closer her mouth, wanting so badly to comment on the show Skye had pleaded with her to watch. She shook her head when Jemma scoffed followed by a small growl.

"What?" Skye questioned, staring at the side of her loves face. When Jemma's eyes met hers, she waved her hand. "Go ahead. Say it."

It took everything she had, but Jemma kept her mouth shut. She shook her head 'no' frantically and cuddle closer to Skye, wrapping her hands around her arm. Skye shook her head, releasing a small breathy laugh before returning her attention to the screen.

"Francis never had an illegitimate brother, just so you know." Jemma blurted out before she could stop herself.

Skye leaned her head back. "Babe, you don't have to watch this with me." She turned her head slightly to look at Jemma again. "You can go do all that sciencey stuff I'm pretty sure you'd rather be doing."

Jemma pouted. "But, I want to spend time with you." She held her hand up. "I promise. Not another word." She pressed her fingers to her lips pretending to zip them closed.

"You promise?" Skye raised an eyebrow in question.

Jemma raised her hand. "Scouts honor." Her brow furrowed. "Although, I was never a girl scout or anything of that nature so I'm not sure I can abide by that claim."

Without warning, Skye pressed her lips to Jemma's. Jemma released a soft sigh, smiling into the kiss as her fingers brushed Skye's cheek. The brunette pulled back slowly, her lips moving lightly over Jemma's one final time before placing another small kiss on her lips.

"Shh." she ordered with her perfect smile as she inched away from Jemma and began watching her show once again.

Jemma arm looped through Skye's as she leaned into her. Her fingers brushed up and down her arm lightly and, true to her word, she remained quiet. There were moments when she scoffed or released a small squeak, but did her best to keep her comments to herself. Her eyes rolled discreetly at something that was said and she squirmed uncomfortably.

Jemma felt an odd heat radiating from Skye's body. Or maybe she was just finding a way to distract her mind and found it odd. Her hand made it's way to Skye's wrist. She held it between her fingers, raising her free hand to check her watch. Her brow furrowed and her eyes watched as the watch ticked in time with Skye's pulse.

"What are you doing?" Skye questioned, flashing her a strange look.

"Checking your vitals." Jemma responded, keeping her attention on the watch. "Your body is releasing a strange heat."

Skye's face scrunched with amusement. "Well, you're sitting extremely close to me, not that I mind, and it's hot in here."

"No, I don't think that's it." Jemma released her wrist and pressed her hand to Skye's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

Skye chuckled. "Jemma, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Her hand shifted to Skye's cheeks then to her neck. "Because this could be some kind of reaction to the injection. It has only been a few weeks. We aren't really sure how it could be effecting you."

Skye gave her a knowing look. "You're just looking for an excuse not to watch the show because you can't control yourself."

Jemma's jaw slacked, offended. "That is not true."

Skye exhaled, leaning forward to grab the remote. She turned off the television then placed the remote back on the table. Her position on the couch shifted so she was fully facing Jemma. Her smile broadened as her eyes danced over Jemma's features. She raised her hand, running her fingers through her girlfriends soft hair.

"I appreciate you sitting through forty-five minutes of this-" Skye cleared her throat. "Historical poppy cock."

Jemma cringed at the sound of Skye's british accent. "I really wish you'd stop doing that."

Skye laughed, taking Jemma's hand. "It's obvious you don't like the show so why don't we go do something we'll both enjoy." She grinned mischievously and wiggled her eyebrows.

Jemma rolled her eyes and swatted Skye's shoulder. "I don't know what to do with you sometimes."

Skye's grin turned wicked and flirtatious as she leaned closer to Jemma. "I know what you can do with me." She paused, her face scrunching adorably in thought. "Or to me, actually."

Jemma barked a laugh and shook her head. "No, no, no." she ordered, her smile never fading. She pushed her girlfriend back. "You are still recovering."

Skye tried to use her cutest pout and leaned toward the biochemist again. Jemma raised her hand, placing it over Skye's mouth. When Skye whined, Jemma shook her head and gave her a stern look. Skye's shoulders slumped in defeat and she breathed out into Jemma's hand.

"Fine." she mumbled when Jemma finally removed her hand. She straightened, the adorable pout never fading. "What do you want to do then?"

Jemma face contorted in thought. Skye couldn't help but admire how cute she looked. Her eyes brightened and she grabbed Skye's shoulders excitedly. She was sure not to grip her too roughly. "Let's watch a movie."

"Okay, what movie?"

"Megamind!"

Skye groaned, falling backwards on the couch. "Seriously?"

"Yes! Please?" Jemma moved so she was on her knees. She crawled over Skye's body careful not to put too much weight on her. "If you watch it with me, maybe Dr. Simmons will change her mind and give you a thorough exam later."

Skye raised her eyebrows, pushing herself up on her elbows. "How thorough?"

Jemma leaned down and brushed her lips lightly against Skye's. Her grin mirrored Skye's. "Very."

Skye laid down, resting her hands on Jemma's hips. She gently lowered her down on top of her. "You know, you're getting way better at this flirting thing."

"I've had the perfect teacher."

Skye's eyes widened for a moment. "Oh! Instead of Doctor and patient can we do student and teacher?"

Jemma shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Let's just watch the movie."

Jemma pushed herself up, giggling when Skye whined at the loss of contact. She leaned forward, taking the remote of the table, and searching their account for the movie. She crossed one leg over the shoulder watching Skye from her peripheral vision as she moved gingerly to sit back up.

"Maybe." Jemma said as Skye's bright smile returned and she turned her position so she was laying on Jemma's lap. Jemma huffed a light laugh then rested her arm gently over Skye's stomach and pressed play on the remote...


End file.
